Eighty-Six
by Da-Killer-Wolfeh
Summary: A teenage girl named Samantha is forced to work for the government when her parents are sent to prison during poverty stricken times. A plague like disease killed most of the population so the government turned to using robotic and pure dogs as a law enforcement unit because of the lack of police officers. Inspired by SumikoOneeSan.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha's POV

Samantha was pinned to the ground, screaming her head off. She watched as two large robotic dogs escorted her parents away. They were built like doberman dogs yet they were mechanical and were programmed by the government to keep order in the poverty stricken city dwellers in world's population had almost been entirely wiped out by a plague-like disease. Since the population was dwindling, the government had to control the people more strictly.

Now the earth was mostly a barren wasteland and a single country remained. It is controlled by the government using an interesting method. They use dogs as a sort of police force. Some are full dog, others modified with machine parts, and some are even fully mechanical. Man's best friend is being used against them. Dogs are ripped from their owners and sent to camps where they are trained to control and intimidate people.

Samantha watched as her parents were guided away from her. The dog pinning her to the ground had forced her to stop screaming by placing a metallic paw on her throat. "Citizens 306 and 357 are being transferred to the criminal housing unit because of the violation of code 46, stealing. They stole bread from the government food unit. Citizen 643, Samantha, is to be sent to Canine Camp A4 to be employed as a caretaker for dogs and housed in the camp since status is now orphaned." The lead robotic dog said in a gravelly automated voice.

Samantha struggled but soon two more dogs appeared, one was a half mechanical boxer and the other was a beagle mix with a single robotic paw. The full robotic doberman like dog released his grip on her and stepped off of her, letting her stand. The dogs surrounded her and began to walk forwards, forcing her to walk. She began to move but looked desperately down at the beagle, who was almost full dog. "Hey! You haven't been programmed, so you still have empathy. Can you help me out here?!"she said.

The beagle kept his gaze forward and said in a monotone voice, "No. I enforce the law. The law states that orphaned kids must be given a government job and housed in a government facility."

"My parents aren't dead, so I'm not an orphan. And I'm a teenager, not a kid!" Samantha replied.

The dogs resorted to ignoring her. After about a half hour of silently walking, they arrived at the towering iron gate of the Canine Camp A4. The gate connected to a chain link barbed wire topped fence that encircled the whole facility. Multiple buildings dotted the enclosed area and a variety of dogs milled around the doberman robot walked over to a scanner that scanned his red glassy eyes. He stepped back and the gate swung open, allowing the group to enter the area and then the building.

The building was pure white and lined with chrome. On the inside, the walls were plain white and the room smelled sterile and the air was unmoving. A man stood behind a desk in the front room. He saw the group and said, "She is to be housed in section 6 to take care of the section 6 canines."

The lead robotic dog nodded and led Samantha onwards. The three canines led her to section 6, which was as bland as the rest of the place. They escorted her to a room that was sealed off with a silver door that was marked with a number 6. The half mechanical boxer opened the door and nudged Samantha into it. "Get changed into your assigned clothes and prepare for training at 6 o'clock."the beagle said before shutting the door.

Samantha looked as the door was slowly shut. She caught a brief glimpse of sympathy in the beagle's eyes. She was then left alone when the door was sealed shut.

She turned around and surveyed the room. Like most, the walls were white. But the floor was a gray cement instead of the white tiled floors that were in the rest of the building. A small brown, dusty desk was located in the corner of the room. A cot and a dresser sat on the other side of the room.

Samantha found clothes in the dresser. There was only one variety of outfit and that was a pair of jeans and a plain black t shirt. She changed into the clothes and sat on the cot, head in her hands, feeling defeated. She had been captured by the government and her parents were in prison. Also, now she had to care for the dogs that would be taught to do the same thing that happened to her to other innocent civilians.

Just then, she heard a hiss and the door opened.

This story was inspired by an amazing you tube video called, Eighty Six.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver's POV

Silver lay in his holding cell, which was just a concrete walled and floored room. One wall was missing and iron cage bars sat in its place. The almost always locked steel door was located and set in the iron bars. This was how food and water got in and how Silver was brought out to train or mill about in fenced in outdoor yard.

Silver was stolen away to the facility when he was just a pup but is now about two years old. He has pure silvery white colored fur and bright blue eyes. He was fitted with a government given brown leather collar that had his ID attachted to it along with the number 86. Silver used to wonder why the number 86 was on his tag, but he soon found out. He was 86 percent wolf. Having a canine that was that much wolf was a rare phenomenon. That's why the government organization never bothered to enhance him with mechanical parts. They dared not to tamper with the rare genetic occurance.

Silver laid in his cell, head on his paws. He heard the constant barking of the dogs housed in section 6 with him. Some of the barks were from pure dogs. Other were part mechanical and emmited normal dog barks as well as the occasional mechanical noise. Fully mechanical barks could also be heard.

Just then, a doberman mech approached his cell. "Canine, Silver, you have been summoned for your daily training."the mech said to him.

Silver sighed and got to his paws

He was quite large because he was mostly wolf and also part german shepherd. He shook, flattening his white pelt. Silver then walked through the door of his cell that had been opened by the mech. The mech led him to the training room, which was another concrete room but a screen sat on one wall.

He entered the room and the doberman robot followed closed behind. The door shut behind them. The two walked to the screen. A glass pane took up most of one wall. One man sat with a clipboard behind the glass, ready to record information of his training.

The doberman mech stepped back a bit, ready to speak to and watch Silver. The screen flicked on and images appeared. "Training phase one. Mental and physical response."the mech dog said in a steely tone.

An image of two happy people appeared. Silver watched, unmoving. An image of three playing children appeared and again he did nothing. An image of a man stealing goods appeared. This time Silver reacted by bristling, snarling, and baring his teeth. This went on for about another hour.

Then it was time for physical training. Silver was led to another concrete room with a glass pane for veiwing in it. But this time target dummies in the shape of people were scattered about the room. They stood at different heights. Some were rigged to move, others stationary.

Samantha's POV

The person that had walked through her door was a tall and muscular man that was covered in scars and wore black jean shorts with a black muscle t shirt. He was probably around 6 foot 2 and was very intimidating to Samantha. He gave her an almost malicious grin and said in a cold voice, "Welcome to Canine Camp A4, sweetheart. Let me show you around."

The man sent chills down Samantha's spine yet she somehow mustered the courage to follow him out of her room. The man had dark brown hair, like Samantha, but had green eyes unlike Samantha's bright blue eyes.

He led her to the housing unit for the canines. Immeadietly the sound of barking assulted her ears. Samantha loved animals and knew a lot about them. She knew a lot about dogs, even though keeping one as a pet had becone illegal. She learned about dogs through old library books about them. She had learned enough to know that some of the barks indicated distress, making her feel sad as well. She pitied these animals that were stolen away and kept in cells like she was.

"These are the dogs that you will be taking care of. You will feed and give water to the ones that don't have mechanical parts. The mechs don't need food, they just charge up at specified times. The non mech dogs need washing and mech dogs need to be polished. You also need to clean kennels and clean the area. You will be given a schedule each morning so you will know what to do."the guide said.

Samantha processed all of the information given to her. It was sort of hard to believe at first, but now it sunk in that she was probably going to have to take care of the government dogs for the rest of her life. Everything was happening so fast.

The guide turned her attention to a glass pane. A man with a clipboard sat in front of the glass and nodded to the two before continuing to observe and record training. Samantha looked into the room through the glass and saw human shaped targets around the room. She then saw a large white dog and a doberman mech. The dog ran at a target before leaping and landing a strong bite on the neck area of a target. Samantha stood awestruck. The dog was fast and agile. She then realized with a sickening pain in her gut that the skilled dog would be used to enforce laws like all of the other cruel government dogs.

The guide noticed her shock and gave a half grin that was fit for a snake. "That's Silver. He is 86 percent wolf and 100 percent lethal."he said almost proudly.

Samantha gawked at Silver. He stopped moving and stood, watching Samantha curiously through the glass. Their bright blue eyes met briefly before the doberman mech ordered Silver to keep training. Then her guide ushered her forwards to show her the rest of the place. Samantha glanced over her shoulder and saw the mech snap at the air near Silver, forcing him to stop staring and keep training.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandstar's POV

Sandstar awoke in the abandoned house that her clan,Rebel Clan, stayed in. She looked around, ruffling her golden sand colored fur. She surveyed the dogs around the house. Some were awake and grooming each other and some were asleep. The house that they were in was a two story house that was located about a mile away from the big city.

The dogs in Rebel Clan had escaped or were living out of the city when the government ordered dogs to be trained and stolen away. They stayed under the radar, breaking dogs out of holding cells that they were trapped in before located to a highly gaurded compound facility. They also took in dogs that the humans were hiding from the government.

Now there are about 150 dogs in counting that are in the clan. They live in many places such as abandoned houses, forests, and sometimes caves.

There are many ranks in the clan. The ranks are, in no particular order; leaders, deputies, defenders, queens, messangers, warriors, apprentices, and pups. There is one leader of Rebel Clan, she is Sandstar. She makes the orders and missions as well as doing other leader jobs. There are four seperate groups in the clan so there are four deputies. Defenders are the protectors of the clan. Queens occasionally bear pups but their main job is taking care of the wounded and sick. The messengers carry messages from clan group to clan group. Some special messangers even carry messages from the cityThe warriors are the ones that retrieve dogs that are hiding away and help them join the clan. They also serve some of the defenders' and hunt. Apprentices are older pups that are training to recieve a certain rank. Pups are the younger dogs that are taken care of by queens until they can become apprentices at about seven moons old.

Sandstar rose to her paws and walked over to the food pile in the middle of the room. A substantial pile of assorted rodents, small birds, and even some fruits sat in a pile. She selected a vole and spotted her deputy, Shepherdclaw. "Sandstar, may I tell you of the clan's happenings as we eat?"he asked, head bowed slightly in respect.

"Of course. Pick your kill and meet me in the left corner of room away from the door."she said to the german shepherd dog before picking up her vole and walking to the corner that she described. She laid down and began to eat her vole, awaiting her deputy.

Soon he laid down next to her with a small bird to eat. "Hunting is good, I suppose. The pile is pretty nice."the leader said, taking a polite sized bite of her vole as she talked.

"It is considerably good. There is a hunting party out now."he replied, starting to eat his sparrow.

"Any sign of the old leader?"she asked curiously. This whole leader thing was a bit new since she was appointed about two moons ago.

"We have not seen Silverstar. Our guess is that he was taken to a canine compound."he s"Oh I hope that we can get him back. We need him. I also hope that they haven't brainwashed him or something. "She expressed her concerns.

"We will get him back. And I know he can't be brainwashed. I have sent out messengers to investigate."Shepherdclaw reassured.

"Which ones?" Sandstar asked.

"Embertail, the foxhound from group two, Swiftfoot the greyhound from group three, and Sparrowflight the Saluki from group four."he imformed her.

Sandstar was about to reply when a greyhound zoomed into the house. The clan became alerted and everyone stood up and stared at the dog. Sandstar weaved through the group of startled dogs until she stood face to face with the greyhound. "We need to make sure that you are one of us and not a government dog even though you smell of our clan. I must ask you a question. Who started Rebel Clan?"she asked in a calm authoritive voice.

The greyhound panted, obviously recovering from a fast pace run. "Moonstar the great alpha wolf, father of Silverstar."he panted.

"Very well, messanger. I'm guessing you are Swiftfoot."Sandstar said.

"Yes. I am Swiftfoot of group three. I have important news."he said, almost breathlessly.

"Please tell us then." She said, surveying the large and anxious group of dogs that waited to hear the news.

"I have spotted Silverstar. "Swiftfoot gasped, though almost fully catching hiThe crowd of canines responded with a surprised gasp. Then they began to murmur amongst themselves only to be silenced by their leader who let the messanger continue.

"I saw him in the dog yard of canine compound A4. I spotted him when I was hiding in a cluster of houses and rubbish. He spotted me and gave me a message. He said that he wanted to say that he was staying strong and wouldn't be swayed by the government. He also said that he was gathering information that would help us understand how to defeat the government. Silverstar also made an odd request..."he trailed off.

The dogs were pleased with the news but very curious of what he requested. "Go on. What did he request?"Shepherdclaw asked.

The greyhound took a deep breath before responding and said, "Silverstar says that when we rescue him he wants to take a teenage girl with him. He says that her name is Samantha and that we need to let the human join the clan."

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They are appreciated and they motivate me to keep writing. I like hearing from my readers. I also appreciate constructive, not rude, criticism that can help improve my writing. I also ask that if you guys have any ideas for warrior names for dogs that you would please comment and tell me because I would love to include more description but I can't think of many warrior names fit for canines. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Silver's POV

Silver paced up and down along the tall barbed wire topped fence in the dog yard. It had been about an hour since the messanger of Rebel Clan had spoken to him and his mind was filled with all sorts of troubling thoughts. He thought about how the clan would handle the message, how he would escape, and he wondered about the girl that the humans called Samantha, as well as how to escape with her.

Silver had only seen the girl for a short while but he saw something in her eyes. He picked up on her feelings through het gaze, she wanted out too. She could be useful somehow. Silver made a mental note to examine her closer when she cared for the dogs.

Soon the dogs from his section were rounded up and ushered back to their cells. Silver entered his cell and heard the lock click behind him. Once the mech that brought him to his cell was out of sight, he began to pace again, thinking.

His thoughts were interupted when he spotted Samantha. She was pouring food into the bowls and placing them into the cells. Samantha pet the dogs that neared her. Some dogs backed away but others leaned into her hand, grateful of the affection. Silver hoped that the mechs didn't catch her being kind.

Soon Samantha reached his cell. She did a double take when she saw Silver. "You. You're the one that is part wolf. Silver, I think they call you."she said to him, crouching down by the bars and filling his bowl with foSilver stared at her and acknowledged her words but kept pacing. The girl frowned at him. "Why are you pacing? Nevermind. I see why. You must be stressed because of the cage or maybe you are even thinking. "Samantha talked to him.

Silver stopped pacing, realizing that she had guessed right. He was stressed and thinking. He stood facing her, keen bright, blue eyes looking her over. She was sort of short, maybe 5' 3". She wore the government given jeans and black t shirt but it was too large so it was a tied in the back. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and eyes almost identical to Silver's.

Samantha noticed the canine judging her. She grabbed the food dish and opened the cell door. She entered the room, closing, but not locking the door behind her. She set a bowl of food and a bowl of water a few feet away from him. She looked around and then at her watch. "You are the last dog I have to feed and I still have about 10 minutes on my shift so I'm going to sit with you for a while if that's okay. "She said to him as she eased herself into a sitting position, leaning against a concrete wall.

Silver sat down, not going to touch his food or water yet. Samantha noticed that he was keeping his distance from her and the food. "Don't worry Silver. I didn't do anything bad to the food and I won't hurt you. I'm not like the government."she told him, almost spitting out the word governmeSilver saw the fire in Samantha's eyes, heard the hatred in her voice towards the government, and knew that she would make a good ally. She shared his hatred towards this place. She could access things that him and his clan couldn't. She could talk to humans, open doors, and many other helpful things that only her species could do. He could even make her even more useful if he was able to escape with her. Silver could go to the sacred place and preform a ritual that could allow Samantha to speak and understand dog language. The humans could make dogs speak and understand human language with machinery and dogs could secretly allow people to know their own language through rituals.

Silver approached Samantha slowly. He stopped short of her and just stared. The girl reached a hand out and placed it on his large furry forehead. She gently pet between his ears. "I do not fear you like others would. I know that you don't want to hurt me, I can sort of read some animals like books. Body language can be studied, I have done a lot of studying on that subject. I can tell that you are showing no aggression. Just curiosity. I saw your training. You are fit and are the perfect predator, given the wolf in you. But I know that you won't kill me, even though you could."she spoke to him calmly.

Silver marveled at her knowledge. She was even more useful and smart than he had thought. He moved and sat down next to her. nt"I almost feel your pain. You have been here longer, but we are both trapped and forced to work. And...you were probably stolen away from your family too. I miss my parents. The government deprived me of them too. They are forced to work and trapped as well. Except they are in prison, not this god awful dog jail."she said, a tear slipping down her face. She looked defeated.

Silver almost felt sad too, poor girl. She was right, they were both locked up and separated from family. Only his family was his clan. He extended his big head towards her and gently nuzzled the girl. She smiled and wiped her tear away. Samantha stroked Silver's fur as he sat straight again. "Oh Silver. You're a good boy."she said.

Samantha looked down at her watch that the government fitted her with. "Oh no!My shift ended 5 minutes ago!"she stated frantically.

"I got to go. I'll see you later, Silver. "She said. She got up to leave but then stooped down and kissed the dog's head. Silver unintentionally wagged his tail a bit.

Just then a metallic bone chilling voice sounded from behind Samantha. "Citizen 643, Samantha, has received two conduct marks. One for breaking code 35, being tardy from moving onto the next assigned task and code 102, showing affection towards the facility's working dogs."

Samantha turned around. "Showing affection? How is that punishable?!"she asked the doberman mech located right outside the cell. He had seen her kiss "The dogs are trained to scare or attack humans. Convincing the canines to show affection towards humans tampers with training. Now, follow me to report the conducts and to possibly receive punishment. "The mech said in a steely voice.

Samantha scoffed and exited the cell. "New conduct added for questioning a canine officer. "The mech said, locking Silver's cell.

Silver growled at the mech, fur raised. He lashed out at the cell bars. "Don't punish her!"he barked in dog language to the mech.

The mech just said, "Silver. You have recieved a conduct for lashing out at an officer, defending a human, and being affectionate towards her. You will await punishment. "

Silver's fur flattened but he showed no submission as he glared at the mech. "No! Don't hurt him!"Samantha yelled. "New conduct mark for you, Samantha, for defending an accused subject."the mech said.

Samatha kept her mouth shut, not wanting to get even more conducts. The mech led her away and she caught one last glimpse of Silver. Like the time before, they momentarily locked gazes. Now they were both to be punished.

**Yay! I defeated the writer's block for now and mmanaged to post a new chapter. Once again, reveiws and helpful critique are welcome. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

The doberman mech ushered Samantha to room 32 of the facility. The doberman opened the metal door of the room. Samantha read, 'Punishment Facility' on the door before it was swung open. She gulped nervously, her saliva feeling thicker and her hands started to tremble. The doberman led her to a desk in what appeared to be a sterile white walled waiting room. A more heavy duty door sat behind the desk, probably the one that led to whatever tortures awaited her.

A man sat behind the desk. He was plump and wore a blue suit and a matching tie. He looked at Samantha with cold, calculating eyes that were devoid of color. The man pursed his lips and spoke in a nasally voice, "What are her conduct marks?" The desktop in front of him had only a neat stack of papers and a pen on it.

"Being tardy to next task, showing affection towards working canines, questioning an officer, and defending an accused subject."the doberman mech replied.

The man jotted down her 'crimes' on a sheet of paper before ordering her to sit down in one of the chairs in the room and await what he called, 'lecture or punishment,' Samantha obeyed and sat, anxiously surveying the room. Like most in this facility, this room was white walled. A desk and a few chairs were The only objects that occupied the space.

Soon Silver was led in by another mech. Samantha spotted him and sympathy shown in her facial expression.

After all, it was her fault that he was to be punished. She sat helplessly and watched as hecwas ushered away and the large door slowly shut. Before the reinforced door was sealed she could have sworn that she heard a pained animal cry.

Soon a doberman mech appeared where Silver disappeared and said, "Samantha, follow me." It's voice was full of hatred and this was an order, not a question. Samantha willed herself to stand up and to walk. Her feet felt like they weighed a tone. She was bow standing by the mech who led her out of the waiting room.

Samantha winced as she heard the heavy door shut behind her. They walked down a dim, darkwalled passageway. Flickering lights were placed at random intervals on the cobweb strewn ceiling. Apparently no one bothered to clean the 'dungeon' like the other bland rooms. A few doors littered the hall way.

Samantha heard a few more unmistakable cries of pain. When she thought of one of the cries possibly belonging to Silver her stomach dropped. The mech ushered her into a room at the end of the hallway. it was plain and colorless and two silver tables sat in the room. A white cloaked man with a surgical mask stood in the room. The door was shut behind Samantha and locked with a click.

The scary man and ominous room wasn't what unerved her. Silver was strapped to one of the tables.

Samantha's mouth dropped open but the look in the canine's eyes said that she shouldn't resist. The man pressed a button and the second silver table moved so the table became a seat. "Please have a seat, Samantha."the man said unwavering.

Samantha's mouth felt dry and her face paled but she somehow managed to sit in the seat. The man strapped restraints around the girl's wrists and legs, tethering her to the chair. "Here at this facility we don't tolerate misbehavior."the man said in a voice almost as sterile as the room he stood in.

He then grabbed a knife from his 'tools' and neared Silver. "No...no...Don't hurt him!"she yelled, struggling against the restraints. His surgical mask crinkled as if he had smiled ubder it.

He made a small incision in Silver's paw, staining the white fur around the cut scarlet. Silver grit his teeth and showed no pain. The man made another cut, this time in his shoulder. "Stop! Stop it!"Samantha screamed, trembling.

This continued for about a half hour. Silver was now covered in cuts. The man turned to Samantha. "Now it's your turn."he said with a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"No, please! Don't hurt me!"she cried. He began to slice her arms. He wouldn't yeild. The last thing Samantha remembered before she passed out was Silver howling mournfu

lly.

She awoke in a room that looked like it belonged in a hospital. Shecwas restrained to a bed and the room was nearly empty except for the bed and herself. Samantha noticed that she was restrained to the bed and that an Iv was jabbed into her arm. Except normal medicine was not flowing into her body. She followed the tube to a bag full of a bright green liquid.

Tge most appalling thibg about this scenario was that all of her wounds were gone. Her arms looked untouched.

Silver's POV

Silver awoke in his cell, free of wounds from the recent punishment. He shrugged it off. It was just the work of the government's special medicine. He knew fully well that he had been unconscious for a week so the healing treatment could take effect. This was what the government did to its punished workers so that they'd feel pain but wouldn't be wounded so they couldn't work.

As for the others that the government tortured, they didn't recieve the expensive healing treatment since they were prisoners or criminals.

Silver wondered how Samantha was reacting since she was clueless about tye treatment.


	6. Chapter 6

Samamtha's POV

Samantha struggled against her restraints, starting to panic. Thoughts fluttered in her head like birds, scrambling to climb into the sky. Among the thoughts were how her wounds were healed, where she was, and where Silver was. She looked to the iv tethered to her and trailed it back to the hanging bag of emerald liquid. She didn't know whether to like the medicine that had done this, or fear it. But since the government produced it, she feared it.

Samantha leaned fowards and bit the tube that allowed the medicine to flow inti her veins. After a few more bites,she created a hole in the plastic tubing, causing the liquid to start to leak. It stung her tongue and tasted foul. She spat out the tube and tried to think of how to free herself. The feeling of being trapped overtook her like a predator before prey and she felt like she needed to scream.

Struggling at the leather straps that were around her waist, wrists, and ankles, she began to grow desperate. She sat there for what seemed to be hours, panic increasing. She had studied the sterile room many times to try to calm herself but her stomach was still doing flips. Was this still part of the punishment? That question had crossed her mind many times.

Finally, any resolve she had broke and she screamed. The cry pierced the air like a dagger and echoed throughout the white walled room. The girl screamed until her throat grew sore.

Soon the door farthest away from her opened and a woman wearing all white and a mask entered, needle in hand. The syringe was full of a dark color alike to that of tar. Samantha panicked and struggled. After all of the pulling, one of her wrist restraints was pulled loose.

The nurse hovered above her, her cold grey eyes meeting the vibrant blue eyes of the young girl below her. Without warning Samantha swung her free hand at the nurse, her fingers balled into a fist. Her hand connected with the nurse's face. The nurse stumbled back and called for backup and was met with more doctors and nurses stumbling in. Samantha took the time to quickly undo her restraints and hopped out of bed, ready for a fight.

She faced the assembled people, fists held ready at her side. One doctor lunged at her, arms outstretched, only to get a kick to the chest. Samantha was about to hit again when a huge force knocked her to the ground. She felt a pinch as a needle was injected into her arm, followed by the warm sensation of medicine entering her body. It was most likely a sedative.

She pulled herself up but immeadietly felt weak in the knees. She fell back down again, face against the floor. Samantha discovered that the floors here were as cold and unforgiving as the people here. She fought the darkness that threatened to swallow her but eventually succumb to the bliss of nothingness.

Silver's POV

Silver was in training with a few other dogs. A mech led the class like always. The assembled dogs consisted of a boxer mech hybrid, an irish wolfhound, and a border collie. They went over the usual speal until the mech asked the mandatory question. "Do you all agree to this noble cause of cleansing the city of human filth?"

Silver nodded, though not agreeing. The others did, except for the collie. She stood tall, forest green eyes glaring into the doberman mech. The mech tilted his head a bit, eyes boring into the dog. "Do you not agree with our veiws?"he asked her.

She shifted on her paws. "No. Acting this way towards people and canines alike is inhuman. You are a mech, you have no heart or feelings."she spoke in a clear voice.

The mech just laughed, his cackle like noise filling the large space and attacking the dogs' ears. "So I don't. But I will serve and protect this cause and will not let anything or anyone stand in between my duties. If you do, you will be eliminated. Do you still disagree?"he said.

She looked back at him, eyes glowing. "Yes, I disagree."

"Very well. Eliminate her."he ordered.

The irish wolfhound faced the border collie and growled. The border collie stared back, looking her soon to be killer in the eyes with pride. There was the lunge of teeth and the snap of jaws, followed by a squeal, then just silence.

**Hello readers! Thanks for sticking with the story, I apologize for not posting often enough. Also, I am aware that the dog that rebels in the video, 86,is not a border collie and didn't say those things. I am just clearing up any confusion and saying that some parts will be like the video,but most won't. Anyways, I hope that you guys stick around and keep reading and reveiwing. Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sandstar's POV

Sandstar, the lead dog of Rebelclan, paced the room anxiously, her deputy close by. "A teenage girl...why would he request such a thing? This complicates our plan to break him out."she murmured, desert colored tail lashing back and forth.

By now the clan members had gone back to their normal duties. It had been a week since the messenger had told the clan that Silverstar, the captured leader, wanted a teenage girl to be rescued from the camp as well. The messangers had been sent out again to communicate with Silverstar to find out why he wanted the girl and how to get them out.

This thought had troubled Sandstar and she regularly paced and was always thinking. She was sitting outside when the same greyhound messenger that had reported last,appeared. At the sight of him, Sandstar and Shepherdclaw both approached him, anxious to hear the possible news.

Swiftfoot, the messenger, wasn't panting this time because he had slowed to a walk. "Swiftfoot, what is it?"Sandstar asked with slight urgency.

"I've heard from Silver. He said that the girl is useful and that we need her. He wants to use the ritual."he replied, almost grim.

"The ritual?! Is he mad?"Sandstar gasped.

"I don't think so, he doesn't seem crazy. He told us to send a rescue party soon and gave us a date and time when he'd be in the yard since he studied the pattern at which the dogs were sent out to roam."Swiftfoot answered uneasily.

Silver's POV

Silver was back in his cell, supressing his panic. That was the first he had seen a dog rebel like that. Some dogs had refused a bit, but not enough to choose being killed over being controlled. He paced, wondering about his message to his clan, the rebellion of the dog, and Samantha.

Samantha's POV

Samantha came to on her cot in her cell. She woke with a gasp, sitting up. There were no restraints or iv fluids and she wasn't in the odd sterile room. She felt something cold on her throat and reached up to touch it. Her fingers came in contact with chain. Confused, she swung her legs over the edge of the cot and stood up, approaching the small, dirty mirror on the wall.

Samantha's eyes widened at what she saw in the reflective glass that was jagged at the edges. A chain was wrapped around her neck like a metallic snake, threatening to choke her. A note sat on the beat up, musty smelling desk under the mirror. It read, "Dear Samantha,

Do you like your little gift? After your episode, our facility has taken cautious measures and supplied you with your very own necklace. Think of this as a warning.

From,

Quince, your supervisor"

Samantha's stomach lurched after the first read through. She read it a few more times before sinking to the floor and sitting down with her back to her wall, her knees up, and her head in her hands. Quince was the terrifying beast of a man that had showed her around after her first day in this hell.

Sandstar's POV

Sandstar thanked the messanger before turning and entering the abandoned two-story house that group one of Rebelclan had chosen for their home. "Sandstar, how will you respond to this...request?"Shepherdclaw asked, brown eyes brimming with a sense of curiosity as he walked at his leader's side.

Still looking ahead she replied with, "We will accept his request and try to get the girl. But if her retrieval is dangerous to our cause, we will leave her behind. And, if we get her out, she still has to survive the ritual."

Shepherdclaw went silent, satisfied with the answer yet the mere thought of the ritual irked him and the fur on his neck stood on end.

Samantha's POV

Samantha kept her head in her hands, thinking of how screwed she was at the moment. She regretted putting Silver in danger, but she was proud that she had put up a bit of a fight. Though now her actions would be watched a little more carefully.

She raised her head at the sound of the steel door swinging open. A doberman mech entered and took a quick scan of the room before locating the small teenager that was sitting by the corner of the room, concealed in the shadow of the old desk.

"Samantha, now is the time to feed the canines. You shall report to your duties, imeadietly. "The mech spoke, noting the chain collar that served as a symbol if disobedience.

Samantha stood up. In the beginning, she feared the large chrome, robotic excuses for canines, though she should be afraid, she lost fear of them.

She walked to the door and as she exited, looked down and gave the mech an almost defiant smile that went to show, 'Hey, I'm not scared of you.' The mech's glassy red eyes narrowed a bit and trailed her as she walked out of the room and into the long hall that led to where the dogs were housed.

Silver's POV

Silver had awoken from his nap, ears held attentively. He heard his name being called. He slowly opened his eyes and did a double take as his eyes adjusted to reveal Samantha crouched down by the bars of his cell.

Silver quickly got to his paws and his tail began to wag a bit. He cautiously padded over to the girl. She smiled and filled his bowls with food and water before entering his cell and setting the bowls down. She crouched down and reached a hand out to him.

He knew what happened the last time they shared affection and hesitated, looking around. He didn't spot any mechs so he nuzzled her hand, causing the girl to giggle a bit.

Silver sniffed her over, looking for injuries. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"Samantha said, guessing that he was checking her. She ran her hands through his fur and didn't find any wounds. Silver finally noticed the silver chain around her neck. He tilted his head slightly and poked the cold object with his large snout.

"Oh this? This is my new necklace. They gave it to me as a warning since, well, I may have caused a fight and punched a few people. "She admitted to him, speaking in a whisper so their chances of getting caught were smaller.

Causing a fight? Silver was a bit puzzled. He was right to have predicted that she had fight in her. He almost felt a bit proud of her actions, but her being brought to attention wouldn't help their escape.

Samantha stood up, looking at her watch."Well, I have to go now."she said.

Silver nuzzled her hand again in farewell. "Stay strong."she said to him, patting his head a bit before exiting and locking the door behind her.

Silver watched her leave and thought to himself what he would have said to her if she understood his language, "Stay strong. "


End file.
